neworderofthejedifandomcom-20200214-history
New Order of the Jedi Wiki
Welcome to the New Order of the Jedi Wiki New Order of the Jedi New Order of the Jedi was founded on 28th June 2011 after the old Jedi Order was infiltrated by the Order of the Sith. New Order of the Jedi are a roleplaying faction now in the Galactic Senate RP, It was founded by several members including Ariel Charal, Brooklyn Gray, David Kirkpatrick Lann Forn, Paul Lell, Rivan Suresh, Tendau Ramis and Tyler Scates. New Order of the Jedi is based on Luke's New Jedi Order following the same principles with the same Jedi code. History Formation and the Order of the Sith wars Once the New Order of the Jedi was formed there was five members on the Council which included; Lann Forn, Paul Lell, Talon Frost, Tendau Ramis and Tyler Scates. The Order took in members from the old Order of the Jedi page such as Ariel Charal, Eric Hernandez, Tommy Mcghee and new members such as Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, Brooklyn Gray, David Kirkpatrick, Jocasta Nu, Shaak Ti, Silya Beeodess. When it started training was slow and there were wars between the New Order of the Jedi and the Order of the Sith that was led by several Sith leaders which were; Bella Tendris, Darth Diabolica, Darth Imbrium, Darth Fa'lorn, Darth Pravius, Darth Saliceran, Darth Synomtis, Darth Till, Lord Scabius and Lord Thanatos. There were numerous invasions by the Order of the Sith led by Saliceran resulting of the destruction of Yavin IV. Then the Order then moved too Tython, where training continued as new Padawans joined the Order with Paul Lell taking on several padawans such as Ariel, Skirata and Yukaho Miyake while Tendau Ramis took on his first padawan Brooklyn Gray. Brooklyn and Eric quickly made it up the ranks in the Jedi Order, both becoming Jedi Knights and taking on their own padawans with new padawans joining fairly early on in the form of Rivan Suresh, River Armstrong, David Kirkpatrick and later Lan Rexr. Split of the Order of the Sith, more wars and the creation of the Erisian Empire As time went on, there was growing dissent within the Order of the Sith ranks and eventually split from them led by Darth Saliceran which led to the creation of the Erisian Empire, during this time there were growing problems in the Jedi ranks as one of the council members Tyler Scates begun using unorthdox methods to meet his own personal aims such as attempting to hire a bounty hunter to fight on behalf ot he Order which then backfired in his face as he joined in on the attack against the Order on Tython, which left the planet unstable after being hit by an Eclipse Star Destroyer by Lord Pravius and the rest of the former Order of the Sith members. By now Brooklyn Gray had become a master and a council member but still wasn't fully confident in her abilities, and River Armstrong was under the tutelage of Aayla Secura and soon got to the rank of Knight. Yukaho Miyake left the Order, went missing in action and has never been seen or heard of since, and the same with several other members. Split in the Jedi Order This is the time when major changes came in the order, and there was a split due to some new rules being implemented, several members including Barriss Offee, Pakalat Skirata, Jocasta Nu, Shaak Ti--who then became Dea Imelda Skirata and many other members left the Order overnight. Some of those Jedi never returned to the ranks of the Jedi Order due to outbursts from Brooklyn and Tyler Scates who was once again at the centre of the drama. But of course the Order managed to survive with other new members joining the Order such as Ryan Rainey and soon after Stryda Crhal. Wars at this point slowed down for a short time, while it tried to recover and there was a brief period where less people were joining the ranks within the order. But there were other Sith appearing such as Darth Bane, Sion and Traya all fighting with Jedi. Master Lell managed to match and beat at least two of those in a duel on Naboo. More wars and the Galactic Alliance RP ' There was an influx of new allies in the form of Carth Onasi, Cha Niathal, Jacen Solo, Ray Ordo, Thane Omega, who each helped the Order against Saliceran and various other rising enemies that were a threat to peace on various worlds with more trouble being stirred up by Tyler Scates who ended up causing genocide on Tatooine and facing trial alongside Lorne Begg which ended up with both facing jail time and various other crimes against humanity. Ever after it went down from there for the former council member. The Fel Empire and the Imperial Knights also appeared on the scene and became a rival faction for territory There were various other wars on different worlds such as Kamino and Kashyyyk. At some point Sacilleran left the Erisian Empire became a rogue and began targeting politicians such as the royal family on Naboo and Kashyyyk with the former leading to the rise of a dictator on Naboo and an eventual civil war. There were new enemies on the rise, with Ray Ordo being targeted and killed by Gaz Montross and another enemy on the rise called Imran who was also allied with Darth Malak that were their own faction independent from the Erisian Empire though there were rumours of contact between the two. Slightly later on, Jacen Solo began falling to the darkside and clashed heads with Master Paul Lell on occasion regarding philosophy and Jedi aid and sympathy, which in turn led to an uprising with in the GA ranks and a new election with the nominees being Lando Calrissian and Cha Niathal, with the latter eventually winning with a short peace soon restored. '''Death of Jacen Solo, Malak, Saliceran, Thane Omega ' Wars alongside the Galactic Federation continued, with several more Jedi gone missing in action such as Talon Frost and Tommy Mcghee who had fallen to the darkside and had been attempting to work as a spy in the Erisian ranks but as it turned out he was only fooling himself. The Order was continuing to thrive with new members coming in such as Alix Zare, Deron Solaris and Krakuran, with some dissappearances such as Talon Frost who went missing in action and has only been seen a few times since then. There was also the creation of the New Jedi Order Academy group that was a closed group used for training Jedi and also storing documents on current training techniques. The Order as a whole was becoming more popular. The wars between these new Sith, the growing tensions with the Fel Empire continued until there was a two battles at the temple with the first being Saliceran bringing Jacen Solo to the temple and dueling him upon the corridors of the Jedi temple before slaying him in his final last stand. Few days later, there was a grand battle at the temple where Saliceran was lured there and an enormous battle ensued between him, the Jedi, Malak and Thane Omega. Thane Omega sacrificed himself to kill both Malak , Saliceran and a hundred or so Jedi in an enormous explosion leaving just dust behind with Imran watching not too far away. It took a while to fully recover from this, though soon after there were new members joining such as Aelita Tsuki, Beriadan Teridax and Leilani Bric who was Tendau Ramis last padawan. Soon after Alix, Deron and Krakuran rose through the ranks, Brooklyn left the order at some point due to various differences. '''Death of Stryda Crhal, Tendau Ramis and a new Era By now wars with the Erisian Empire had slowed down immensely, but there were new factions on the uprise which led to a genocide commited by Raven Lell on Mon Calamari that ended up with the death of thousands and following that the execution of Raven Lell. By now Lann Forn had gone missing in action or had taken a leave of absence from the Order and Master Lell had also taken a self imposed exile or break from the Order to focus on other things but Eric Hernandez was now a full time council member. Darth Fa'lorn had dueled Paul Lell on Baroonda, the site of the new Jedi Order temple which led to a defeat of Fa'Lorn and him retreating back to Erisian space but his revenge was swift taking Rivan Suresh as a padawan for a short time but unkowing to him it was an infiltration mission. Fa'lorn came back to the temple for revenge and fighting Tendau Ramis in a duel to the death in a one on one duel at the temple beore fleeing back to the Erisian temple. Elsewhere Stryda Crhal was killed in a duel with a Sith Lord defending innocents on Kalee and the death of Norr Liskadren, a Bothan Jedi while Krakuran seemingly edged the fine line of the light and dark side of the Force having outbursts with people such as Nick Lunce that ended in a hand to hand fight in the academy. Ganner's Order and the swap to Galactic Senate RP After Ganner Rhysode took over there were changes with in the Order as several other members had died or had left with new members on the council including Alix Zare and Deron Solaris. There was also an influx of new members including Edwin Rosario, Karawn Kaim, Molly Skirata, Paolo, Pyrine, that led to an eventual clash with the NCP and a destruction of yet another Jedi temple. The Jedi Order spread to new temples such as Pollillus and eventually finding the academy on Calibus under the control of Kolkan Mreen and the finding of the Lao-Mon and Ilum temples. Though during this time the Order clashed with the Empire of Argentum and Mana Dynasty that both led an assault onto the temple and the death of numerous Jedi while Leilani was being captive by her parents at a later date with both Ganner and Javen Gallantara going to rescue her from the paradise world of Leilani Crymson where Ganner faced numerous unique beasts found on the world before rescuing Leilani and taking her back to the Jedi temple safely. Things went fairly slowly then on, with war with the Erisian Empire now over as some members had left or gone missing such as Darth Diabolica who had gone on to join a new Sith Order, Apicia had gone MIA, Fa'lorn was now dead, The order clashed once again with Argentum resulting in a duel between Engie, Ganner Rhysode, Satele Shan on the Jedi side and Hades, Clone Trooper Arc Five and Chaab Notimo on the other side with injuries on either side. The order faced more challenges as time went on. There were also raids on the temple conducted by Tony Sahagun and Andrienna Skirata that led to various battles within the temple halls though they didn't get to the vaults due to the security improvements Seithe Shan made to the Order. There were more problems caused by one of the knights with in the Jedi Order ranks, when Karawn Kaim got involved with a death duel against Lorne Begg, which led to the death of Lorne other Jedi tried to step in but it was already too late and Lorne had died which came to a big blow to his close friends within the Order and Karawn was punished with temporay exile and demotion of rank. The Order continued to spread its influence to other planets such as Aphran IV, Chazwa and Ejolus but still faced more problems along the way such as the fall of Alix Zare, who became a Rogue Sith, falling to the darkside for several months evading Jedi capture while trying to mount an army to destroy the Jedi Order in revenge but failed and was thrown in a prison on the harsh world of Chazwa for several months before being released. Once she had returned to the Order, in some capacity it was never the same again and the line had been drawn in the sand for future events that loomed ahead; the second split within the Order. Further Splits and the Death of Leilani Crymson and Hydroi Juki Leilani Crymson, Ganner's padawan was still having problems with her parents and eventually they kidnapped her once again, and this time her mother took her bracelet off her and threw Leilani into a prison cell on Polynesia before she was beaten by prisoners, she lost the will to live and became one with the Force which came as a huge blow to the Jedi Order, especially her family, her friends like Hydroi Juki who eventually committed suicide to join her in death and Ganner eventually named his new flagship, a Nebula class star destroyer that was named in her honour and plans to make a Jedi temple also in her honour on an undisclosed planet in the Galaxy. The EGE Inquisitors soon after attacked and invaded Ejolus led by Darth Stratos and Adenn Fornayh which led to an evacuation of the planet and a subsequent glassing of the planet. Everyone was evacuated to the temple on Pollilus. Soon after this there was a second break in the Order was led by those who were closest to the order under the leadership of Alice Egorov Alix Zare, Beriadan Teridax, Edwin Rosario and Victoria Mausen who formed their own order in secret as they were fed up with the leadership and management of the current Order and reports came in that they couldn't wait for the original order to collapse so they could impose their own rule over the rest of the Jedi and attempt to retrain other Jedi because they believed other Jedi weren't trained up to the appropriate standard in their own eyes as they supposedly saw corruption with in the ranks but it was totally unfounded as they schemed to wait for it be destroyed and kept their plans secret while discussing what to do with the other Jedi in a rather crude fashion. Those "turncoats" as some outsiders have called them, have rarely offered to help their supposed fellow Jedi but rather train each other in secret and continue to criticise every action the leadership of the Order seemingly makes. But still even then the New Order of the Jedi continued on, with various internal incdents such as Karawn Kaim brutally beating a Jedi padawan, Celtic Corcoran and sending her to the medbay when he was overpowered and he was forced into exile, leaving the Order and hasn't really been since then. There was also a brief attack on the planet of Pollillus by the EGE, led by Szygy, Kekoa and Adenn Fornayh with the battle being short and followed by a withdrawl of EGE forces. There were soon other new members joining the order, in the form of Anthony Castallanta though he has since gone missing in action and current where abouts are unknown to the council. There were other members joining the Order at this time such as Lightning Erulastiel. The Election victory and continued struggle There was a period where there was slightly less members wanting to join the Order but the fight continued with Clint Starjumper and Ganner invading IK space in the form of Dagobah which recieved a lot of attention from the galaxy. Ganner running as Vice Chancellor in the Senate alongside other candidates such as Bob Harkonnen and Ganner eventually won alongside Tony Mrin who became chancellor and worked together which started fairly roughly with the cabinet with early resignations such as Zamel Harkonnen and indesive choices for cabinet positions led to some proposing for a vote of no confidence within a few days of the new Chancellorship. Soon things settled down though, while there was an attack on Krez'ti by IK led by Red Sonja Palpatine and numerous other Inquisitors that used the Ion Ring and turned the once metropolis world into an ice rink making it uninhabitable, which was seen as a huge loss to the Jedi Order and stability with thousands of people being sent as refuges to other planets like Ossus and Sanctuary. The Order itself faced numerous internal fights with members arguing amongst each other and some taking an absence of leave for extended periods such as Ariel, Rivan Suresh. As the 3 month term of the Senate chancellorship continued, with Tony Mrin dissappearing on occasion and more resignations like Kekoa Crymson, Ceara Nalju, and later on Admiral Ackbar. But still the cabinet survived, and faced numerous other internal problems within the Senate. Ongoing alongside this there were more rising tensions in the Jedi Order, and an eventual attack on IK space once again, but this time it was Endor and it was led by Byron Von Malinbois, Ganner and Mitsuhide Akechi which ended in a retreat and a significant loss for the Order but still showed the Galaxy that the Order was strong, but not strong enough yet. Sacking of Calibus, the Death of Clint Starjumper and Grent's election As time went on, during the course of the chancellorship tensions between IK and the Jedi Order were at boiling point which led to the joint EGE attack on what was left of the Calibus system in the form of Calibus and Palaven, where there was an enormous space battle above both worlds before hundreds of Calibus knights fled the planet retreating back to Jedi space and the eventual death of Clint Starjumper that was felt throughout the Order in that conflict. Calibus and Palaven were surreneded over to IK and Keshiri forces, which was yet another blow to the Jedi Order. The cabinet faced more problems, which led to the eventual vote of no confidence and dismissal of Tony Mrin, so Ganner remained acting as Chancellor for several months where there were very few problems and managed to pass one or two reforms that stopped people who were being tried of crimes were unable to be involved in a Senate election. After that, Grent Nalju Kyramud was elected new chancellor for the rest of the term and immediately faced pressure from the people for reforms. Trouble continued until the Senate building was destroyed in a terrorist attack and no longer needed. Whilst the Order itself continued to grow with new members such as Ahsoka Tano and for a short limited time, Tenel Ka but she too like numerous other Jedi went missing or was lost in various conflicts. There was also a raid on the Jedi academy, led by numerous Sith and allies from the Neo Jedi under the leadership of Dreyginn Zye and Shaddowolf helped dispel all the Sith Assassins in a swift manner once again preserving the long established academy on Pollilus and teaching them they have no right to touch sacred ground. Though soon after this the Order moved to Aphran IV the current home of the New Order of the Jedi, a temporary home. Current Status After the Senate term ended, with Jedi such as Ares Kahn, Aiel Charal, Nerra Toquema and Rivan Suresh returning to active duty the pressure for training lifted, and fery few members joining but were noted such as Kirin Drakon, Vilidian, Zhen Amorphez but other members had left such as Durge Gilesh who's involvement was fairly unoticable. The Order had now spread further across the Galaxy with new temples being constructed on Caamas, Coruscant, Ossus and Toola with the middle two already by now being constructed. The New Order of the Jedi also joined in the formation of the Galactic Alliance alongside the Galactic Rangers, Hapans, Iron Knights and New Republic with successful victories on Agamar and Bothawui that are both now Jedi owned worlds. But now currently war had been declared on the Galactic Alliance once again bringing the war to the Jedi as their now fighting on various campaigns such as Alpherides, Balmorra, Kalee and Kuat. Alpherides was a sucess, a narrow victory against Lord Fornayh, the Miralukan Imperial Sith warlord and victory over Kalee having freed the natives from Imperial tyranny. But war has now spread to other fronts including Bothawui, Ossus, Soterios and Thakwaai. The order itself involved with these on different levels such as the evacuation of Ossus. The order itself moves towards a new era, as time goes on as more Jedi seemingly dissappear or unable to get too involved in the war effort which was seen by many outsiders and neutrals as woeful and various other words. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Current Members Category:Former Members Category:Planets